Entering the Blogsphere
by Puppet Chi
Summary: Chapter 6 - Catastrophes of a Wannabe  Gangster. The Life of Highschoolers, abused laptops and overused phones  Rated T Kaito/Miku, Rin/Len, Luka/Gakupo
1. Enter the Road Roller

**Okay so this fic was inspired by Amaryne's "You Have Mail" (**Vocaloid**), ohwhatsherface's "TheCherryOnTop" **(Naruto)** and blankdreamer's "Rescue Me Therapy" (**Naruto**).**

**So I apologise if my writing style is somewhat similar, I didn't mean it to be like that.**

**PS: Big Thank You to Sherry-doll for helping with the name TY!**

* * *

**Enter the Blogsphere**

_Technology: The world at our fingertips, why waste it?_

Chapter 1 - Enter the Road Roller

* * *

**Rin's Domination**

_**Posted on 11**__**th**__** August 11:11am **_

**_.._**

**Earphones: **Fear Garden

**Munchies: **Kit Kat

**Phrase**: RIN DOMINATION BEYTCHS.

_**Subject**__: _The Road Roller Enters

Okay...so Miku bribed me with Kit Kats. So Rin made a bloggie.

Sides.

Ms. Cobb's rant on Calculus isn't so great.

That's all.

Road Roller Domination.

Bye bye.

**..**

**..**

**Comments**

_**.**_

_**Hatsune Miku**__ commented on 11__th__ August 11:13am_

**Subject: **UTTER BLASPHEMY. PERIOD.

WHAT? THAT'S IT? RINNYY-CHAN!

_**.**_

_**Megurine Luka**__ commented on11__th__ August 11:15am_

**Subject: **_No Subject_

You guys are totally abusing our school laptops.

_**.**_

_**Hatsune Miku **__11th August 11:15am_

**RE: Subject: **Blogging

But, Luka-chan! Blog writing is a form of literacy! Besides, what are you doing then?

_**.**_

_**Megurine Luka**__ 11th August 11:16am_

**RE: Subject: **_No Subject_

I never said I wasn't abusing the laptops. And we're in Maths. Not English.

_**.**_

_**Hatsune Miku**__ commented on 11__th__ August 11:16am_

**RE: Subject: Pretentious Butch.**

Technicalities. Psh.

_**.**_

_**Kagamine Rin**__ commented on 11__th__ August 11:17am_

**Subject: **Spam

Stop spamming me.

.

_**Hatsune Miku **__commented on 11__th__ August 11:21am_

**Subject:** Eggplants

.Gosh. Rinny-chan, guess what just I saw on our certain pink haired friend's computer screen 8DDD! She's looking at this blog...with PURPLE EGGPLANTS SPLATED ALL OVER IT.

_**.**_

_**Hatsune Miku **__commented on 11__th__ August 11:44am_

**Subject: **_No subject_

You guys are terrible friends. Picking Calculus over ME?

...

_Beep._

_You have a new message from Rin-chi_

_._

_11:43am_

**To: **Megurine Luka

**From: **Kagamine Rin

Gakupo huh, and here I thought you didn't like eggplants.

_._

_11:43am_

**To:** Kagamine Rin

**From:** Megurine Luka

I don't.

_._

_11:44am_

**To: **Megurine Luka

**From: **Kagamine Rin

Right, you love him.

_._

_11:44am_

**To: **Kagamine Rin

**From: **Megurine Luka

Oh look, what's this I have class with Lensy next period. I wonder if he'll be happy to know that someone has a crush on him

_._

_11:46am_

**To: **Megurine Luka

**From: **Kagamine Rin

...You wouldn't.

_._

_11:46am_

**To: Kagamine Rin**

**From: Megurine Luka**

You know me.

_._

_11:46am_

**To: **Megurine Luka

**From: **Kagamine Rin

...That's...not very nice...

_._

_11:47am_

**To: **Kagamine Rin

**From: **Megurine Luka

I'm not a very nice person.

_._

_11:48am_

**To: **Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku

**From:** Kagamine Rin

Luka? Gakupo? Together? Miku, you're more insane then I thought. Luka-sama here will never like Gakupo!

_._

_11:48am_

**To:** Kagamine Rin

**From: **Megurine Luka

Good Girl.

_._

_11:48am_

**To: **Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin

**From: **Hatsune Miku

Rin. You traitor.

_._

_12:32pm_

**To:** Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku

**From: **Kagamine Rin

Miku, stop giving me the dirties and Luka I can _see_ you smiling stalkerishly at your computer screen.

_._

_12:32pm_

**To: **Kagamine Rin

**From: **Megurine Luka

Len.

_._

_12:33pm_

**To: **Megurine Luka

**From: **Kagamine Rin

You're evil. You scare me more than Barney scares me. Ferseriously.

_._

_12:33pm_

**To: **Kamui Gakupo

**From: **Kagamine Rin

I wish you luck. Your crush is sadistic.**  
**

* * *

Rin's Domination

_**Posted 11**__**th**__** August 12:40pm**_

**Earphones: **Dear You

**Munchies: **I want ice cream

**Phrase: **Kami-sama

Dear God,

I'm in dire need of some true friends.

Thank you

**Comments**

_**Hatsune Miku **__commented on 11__th__ August 12:42pm_

**Subject: **You suck

I'm INSULTED RINNY-CHAN! INSULTED!

_**.**_

_**Kagamine Rin **__commented on 11__th__ August 12:43pm_

**Re: Subject: **Your socks suck

Operation Insult Miku – 100% Success

_**.**_

_**Hatsune Miku **__commented on 11__th__ August 12:43pm_

**Re: Subject: **Your face sucks

Rinny-chan! That's so mean! D888

_**.**_

_**Kagamine Rin**__ commented on 11__th__ August 12:43pm_

**Re: Subject: **At least mine's natural.

Says the person who called me a traitor

_**.**_

_**Megurine Luka **__commented on 11__th__ August 12:43pm_

**Re: Subject: **Want some ice for that burn, Miku?

The Subject says all.

* * *

There goes my first serious attempt at humor -shot- Review make me happy 8D and Flames are hugged if they're constructive. -Made no sense. Oh Well.


	2. Of Phones and Confessions

**Heres the second chappie~ 5 reviews =o -ish happy. You guys are too kind. and about the **_"Technology: The world at our fingertips, why waste it?" _**That was my team line for this debate, I think me and_ Sherry-doll _came up with this..**

**_Enjoy._**

**

* * *

**

**Enter the Blogsphere**

_Technology: The world at our fingertips, why waste it?_

Chapter 2 - Of Phones and Confessions

* * *

**Luka**

_**Posted on 13**__**th**__** August 10:39am**_

**_._**

**Current Time**: 10:31am

**Location**: Geography, Period 2. Teacher: Mr Pret

_**.**_

_**Subject**__:_ _Profile – Post 1_

This is utterly against my will. But the combined force of Rin and Miku is seriously scary annoying.

**Name:** Megurine Luka

**Birthday: **30th Jan

**Age: **15

**Gender**: ...I'm an IT.

**Address: **NFA

**Phone Number**: 1800-STALKER

**Hobbies**: Blackmailing, singing. Eating

**Favourite Colour**: Pink, I suppose.

**Crush**: Kaito.

..These profile things are sort of scary, it's like they're trying to stalk people...

My duty here is fulfilled.

Live long and prosper.

Luka

PS: I've just lost the game.

.

.

**Comments**

.

_**COMMENT DELETED (10:43am)**_

_**Hatsune Miku**__ commented on 13__th__ August 10:41am_

**Subject: **Crush

WHATT? YOU LIKE KAITO? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED GAKUPO!

.

_**Kagamine Rin **__commented on 13__th__ August 10:41_

**Subject: **_No subject_

**Hatsune** **Miku**-headwall- She's being sarcastic my dear intelligent friend.

And what in the world is NFA? National Football Alliance? Btw...DAMNIT YOU MADE ME LOSE THE GAME I've BEEN WINNING FOR 6 HOURS! You're EVIL. Did you just quote Star Trek? You _nerd._

.

_**Megurine Luka **__commented on 13__th__ August 10:41am_

**Subject: **Not Fucking Applicable

Rin-chi, what can I say? I was born this way

.

_**Kagamine Rin **__commented on 13__th__ August 10:42am_

**Subject: **OIC

...You were born a _twisted _child.

.

_**Megurine Luka **__commented on 13__th__ August 10:42am_

**Re: Subject: **_No subject_

And I still am.

.

_**...**_

_Beep_

_._

_You have one new message from Purple Idiot_

_._

_10:42am_

**To: **Kagamine Len, Kaito

**From: **Kamui Gakupo

I've just lost the game.

.

_10:43am_

**To: **Kaito, Kamui Gakupo

**From: **Kagamine Len

WHA- I've just lost the game

Gak, we're in _class. _How the hell did you just lose the game?

.

_10:43am_

**To: **Kagamine Rin

**From: **Kagamine Len

I've just lost the game, my so-called last name twin.

.

_10:43am_

**To: **Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Len

**From: **Kaito

Yes, what Lenny said. (I've just lost the game too)

.

_10:43am_

**To: **Kaito, Kagamine Len

**From: **KamuiGakupo

I..was bored in class so I decided to read some random blogs, and someone said I've just lost the game.

.

_10:44am_

**To: **Kagamine Len

**From: **Kagamine Rin

I'm currently in my 30-minute grace period, thanks to Luka's blog. AND JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME DOENS'T MEAN I'M YOUR TWIN!

.

_10:44am_

**To: **Kamui Gakupo, Kaito

**From: **Kagamine Len

"Random" blogs huh.

Such as a certain pink-haired, tuna-loving girl's blog?

.

_10:44am_

**To: **Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo

**From: **Kaito

Stalking isn't a healthy obsession Gak.

.

_10:45am_

**To: **Kagamine Rin

**From: **Kagamine Len

Ahh, It's a your destiny to marry me, sweet Rin. You are after all the sun to my moon, the yin to my yang. My eyes sees beautiful eggplants every time I see you. Your breath is that of an intoxicating purple plant. I can't hold my love for you anymore! Will you mar- $&#TH$#O*RY#IJN(

.

_10:45am_

**To: **Kagamine Len

**From: **Kagamine Rin

Okay..Len...? and um..I guess...I uh..haveacrushonyoutoo

.

_10:45am_

**To: **Kagamine Rin

**From: **Kagamine Len

Gak, stole my phone. Thank you by the way, for informing me..about Luka's blog.

.

_10:45am_

**To: **Kagamine Rin

**From: **Kagamine Len

Wait..what?

**

* * *

**

**Rin's Domination**

_**Posted on 13**__**th**__** August 10:48am**_

**Earphones:** NFA

**Munchies:** I"M TASTING HELL

**Phrase: **FML.

Someone castrate me NOW.

..

..

**Comments**

**..**

_**Megurine Luka**__ commented on 13__th__ August 10:50am_

**Subject: **Gender

I wasn't aware that females could get castrated. What did you do now Rin? And I have COPYRIGHT on NFA.

.

_**Kagamine Rin **__commented on 13__th__ August 10:50am_

**Re: Subject: **Sex change, Heard of it?

I'm an idiot. That's what. Screw Copyright.

.

_**Hatsune Miku **__commented on 13__th__ August 10:50am_

**Subject: **WHY?

RINNIE? What's wrong!

.

_**Megurine Luka **__commented on 13__th__ August 10:51am_

**Re: Subject: **Twins

Won't you look like Len then?

.

_**Kagamine Rin **__commented on 13__th__ August 10:51am_

**Re: Subject: **_No subject_

(&#Y%((*$(%*#)#(U%#...TTYL.I feel a little sick.

**...**

_10:58am_

**To: **Kagamine Rin

**From: **Kagamine Len

Rin?

.

_11:00am_

**To: **Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka

**From: **Kagamine Len

Where's Rin?

.

_11:05am_

**To: **Kaito, Kamui Gakupo

**From: **Kagamine Len

...I think...Rin...just...confessed...to me...

What the FUCK DO I DO?

* * *

**So there! SOrry this one is shorter and not has funnehz D8, but you know..-insert crappy explanation here- yeah..Reviews pl0x? -oh dear too much mapling -shot- and Sorry for making you lose the game 8D.**

**PS: Constructive flames?**


	3. Facebook and Quizzies

**Okay, I'm guilty, I finished this two days ago..actually no..1 day ago. So anyway enjoy? Oh and someone asked fro Ted or Teto ****to make a cameo..I'm working on that!**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

**Entering the Blogosphere**

_Technology: The world at our fingertips. Why waste it?_

Chapter 3: Facebook and Quizzies

* * *

**Miku Miku's Lounge~**

_**Posted on 14**__**th**__** August 9:30am**_

**..**

**Event: **Rinnie-chan lost something~

_**Subject:**_ Was anyone by the lockers this morning?

Rinnie-chan! I'm so happy for you! That was so _romantic!_

Really.

Luka LUKA, READ THIS.

He _grabbed her wrist _whilst she was walking and _pulled her to him, _and pushed her against the

lockers.

And kissed her. (((((KISSED HER KISSED HER Did I mention this is Rinnie's first kiss?))))

Then he frigging whispered in her ear in a _sexy husky voice, "Be my girlfriend?"_

RINNIE **BLUSHED and NODDED.**

(God Len is _such a romantic)_

Then he slid one of those couple rings onto her finger.

A COUPLE RING. COUPLE!

_Isn't that so __**cute **_Luka?

By the way my dar_lings, _I'm thinking of getting that LBD, should I?

-Signing Offyy-

.:Miku Miku:.

.

.

**Comments**

.

_**Kagamine Rin**__ commented on 14__th__ August 9:32am_

**Subject: **Exaggeration and LBD.

All I said was, he kissed me then asked "Be my girlfriend?" and gave me a ring. Though what she said was sorta true. By the way...why are you asking us if you should get a Libido?

**.**

_**Megurine Luka **__commented on 14__th__ August 9:32am_

**Subject: **I see

Who knew cute adorable Lensy had that manly side in him.

**.**

**...**

_Beep_

_._

_You have one new message from Kaito_

_._

_9:33am_

**To: **Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo

**From:** Kaito

Yes "Lensy", who knew you, had that manly side.

.

_9:33am_

**To:** Kaito, Kamui Gakupo

**From:** Kagamine Len

...Kaito, your body won't be scientifically classified as male if you don't shut up now. Should we tell them that we're reading this?

.

_9:33am_

**To: **Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo

**From: **Kaito

If we do, my body won't be the only one not scientifically correct as a male.

.

_9:34am_

**To: **Kaito

**From: **Kagamine Rin

Now might be a good time to find your crush, she wants to get a libido.

.

_9:34am_

**To: **Kagamine Rin

**From: **Kaito

I do not understand what you're trying to say. What is this "crush" you speak of? Btw, you should check your facebook.

.

.

**Sign in to Facebook**

**.**

**Email: **

**Password:** roadrollers

.

You have 74 new notifications.

.

**Kagamine Rin **and **Kagamine Len **are** In a Relationship**

**.**

2 minutes ago · **Comment **· Like

**Hatsune Miku, Kamui Gakupo, Kaito **and **69 others like this.**

**Hatsune Miku **_at 9:49am 14__th__ August_

YAY~ RINNIE-CHAN! I'm so HAPPEHH FOR YUU!

.

**Megurine Luka** _at9:49am 14__th__ August_

..Did the school really think that blocking facebook on our laptops would change anything...?

.

**Hatsune Miku **_at 9:49am 14__th__ August_

PHONE FB FTW3

.

**Kaito**_ at 9:50am 14__th__ August_

So who's the seme and uke of this relationship?

.

**Kagamine Len **_at 9:50am 14__th__ August_

I'm the seme

.

**Kagamine Rin **_at 9:50am 14__th__ August_

I'm the seme

**.**

**Kagamine Len **_at 9:51am 14__th__ August_

Fine you wanna go?

.

**Kagamine Rin **_at 9:51am 14__th__ August_

Seme/Uke Quiz Now. Don't forget that you're my bitch.

**.**

**.**

**Kagamine Rin **no fucking way.

Kagamine Rin took the quiz **"Seme/Uke Quiz" **and got the result** "Innocent Uke"**

.

You are an...

**Innocent Uke!**

Creative, sweet, and shy, the Innocent Uke dreams of a peaceful life with the perfect partner - someone to protect them, and lavish them with romantic affection. Artistic and gentle in manner and appearance, the Innocent Uke avoids conflict and decision-making, content in placing their complete trust and happiness in their partner's hands - for all they really desire is to surround themselves with the soft and fluffy fantasy world they've created for themselves.

Other common traits of the Innocent Uke include being: thoughtful, trusting, insecure, sensitive, romantic, and loyal.

30 seconds ago · **Comment · Like · Take this Quiz**

**Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka **and **194 others like this**

**Kagamine Len **_at 10:01am 14__th__ August_

Bake me some cupcakes would you, dear uke-chan?

.

**Kagamine Rin **_at 10:01am 14__th__ August_

Hmph. Only because you're my boyfriend.

.

**Hatsune Miku**_ at 10:01am 14__th__ August_

Who knew that violent Rin was actually so sweet and cute ;D

.

**Kagamine Len **...at least I'm a seme...

Kagamine Len took the quiz **"Seme/Uke Quiz"** and got the result **"Romantic Seme"**

.

You are a...

**Romantic Seme!**

Intelligent and honest, the Romantic Seme has refined but modest tastes - whether it's food, art, or their own wardrobe. Their appearance can sometimes give the impression of being somewhat unapproachable, when actually, the Romantic Seme cares little for materialistic things, and only wants to shower their partner with their love and protection. Romantic Seme also tend to be very giving to those they are close to, and need to be careful not to be too giving... sacrificing much of themselves to insure the happiness of others.

2 seconds ago · **Comment · Like · Take this Quiz**

**Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, Kamui Gakupo **and **696 others like this.**

**Kagamine Rin **_at 10:15am 14__th__ August_

Oh Lennybear, I didn't know you wanted to shower me with love and protection so much

.

**Kagamine Len **_at 10:15am 14__th__ August_

Only for you Rinuke, my pet.

.

**Kagamine Rin **_at 10:15am 14__th__ August_

Screw you.

.

**Kagamine Len **_at 10:16am 14__th__ August_

Didn't know you were so eager, Rinuke

.

**Hatsune Miku**_ at 10:17am 14__th__ August_

You guys are so CUTE! 3333

.

**Kagamine Rin**_ at 10:17am 14__th__ August_

I refuse to be the only one in pain, you guys do the damn quiz.

.

.

**Hatsune Miku **is this a good thing? 8D

Hatsune Miku took the quiz **"Seme/Uke Quiz" **and got the result **"Flaming Uke"**

**.**

You are a...

**Flaming Uke!**

Outgoing, sexy, and intuitive, the Flaming Uke is truly a master of social interaction once their skills have matured. It's no wonder they always seem to be the centre of attention in their circle of friends - and they make sure of it, surrounding themselves with those who give them the just attention they know they deserve.

The Flaming Uke can come off as rather flamboyant and egocentric with their self-assured and sometimes downright bossy attitude, but they're only giving you their advice for your own good. And maybe that's why so many seek them out for their artistic ideas - from love, fashion, or sexy tips on how to get the attention of that special seme you've been after, the Flaming Uke is always happy to help. They make wonderful friends, just be sure to stay on their good side, as this personality is skilled with drama, and can tend to get a bit competitive, opportunistic, and jealous when crossed.

In love relationships, they get along best with the Chibi Seme and Romantic Seme. Flaming Uke seek a partner that will show them attention and appreciate their quite flaming personality without feeling completely owned by their significant other, and can get resentful if they feel they are being controlled in a romantic relationship, as they like to feel free to express their creativity.

4 minutes ago · **Comment · Like · Take this Quiz**

**Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Rin **and** 10 others like this**

**Kagamine Rin **_at 10:49am 14__th__ August_

Its saying that you're an attention whore Miku.

.

**Hatsune Miku **_at 1049am 14__th__ August_

Is that good? 8D

.

**Kagamine Rin **_at 10:50am 14__th__ August_

...Totally.

.

.

**Kamui Gakupo** my eggplant likes this.

Kamui Gakupo took the quiz **"Seme/Uke Quiz" **and got the result **"Sadistic Seme"**

.

You are a...

**Sadistic Seme!**

Arrogant, perfectionistic, and self-assured, the Sadistic Seme hungers for power and control, knowing exactly what they want and going after it relentlessly. Refined in style and tastes, the Sadistic Seme demands the very best, and will only accept perfection and complete obedience from the one under their control. Their presence darkly commanding, this Seme personality is all about being 'The Master' ~ and having their partner submissively at their feet, soul in their grasp, is what it takes to satisfy their craving for power. The Sadistic Seme is one to be wary of, unless you crave dark punishment - for once they have you in their grasp, you may never escape.

2 minutes ago · **Comment · Like · Take this Quiz**

**No one likes this.**

**Kagamine Len **_at 11:20am 14__th__ August_

What the fuck?

.

**Kagamine Rin **_at 11:20am 14__th__ August_

The Apocalypse. My Pencil Case will talk before this happens, and I don't even own a pencil case.

.

**Hatsune Miku **_at 11:20am 14__th__ August_

LIES. ABSOLUTE BLASPHEMY.

.

**Kaito **_at 11:20am 14__th__ August_

Someone tell me it's a glitch.

.

**Megurine Luka **_at 11:20am 14__th__ August_

No comment.

.

.

.

.

_Your account is temporarily unavailable due to Facebook going through a breakdown. We apologise for any inconveniences, outrageous quiz results and inappropriate comments. _

_._

* * *

**Pocky for every reviewer? 8D **

**And yes Quizzies is spelt Quizzies on purpose.**

**Suggestions? Flames? Fangirls? Fanboys? - TELL ME IN REVIEWS~**

**(Okay that was lame)**

You are now...


	4. Tweets and Blackmail

**Hai there sorry for the long long long long long long long long long long wait. I had the biggest block. Eva. Yeah for bad spelling and grammar. **

**I'm joking.**

**Enjoy?~**

**PuppetChi presents you...**

**

* * *

**

**Entering the Blogsphere**

_Technology: The world at our fingertips, why waste it?_

Chapter 3 – Tweets and Blackmail

* * *

**LenK**

_Posted on 16th August 9:11am _

..

**Jamming to:** Spice

_**Subject:**_Tweet

Why is Facebook not fixed yet? Why?

I _refuse to be converted into a tweeter._

Absolutely. Refuse to.

..

**Comments**

.

_**Kamui Gakupo**__ commented on August 16__th__ 9:13am_

**Subject: **Ohohoho.

Tweetwhore 8D

.

_**Kagamine Len **__commented on August 16__th__ 9:15am_

**Subject: **_No Subject_

STFU.

.

.

**Sign In**

**.**

**Username or Email: **LensyPansy

**Password: **rinisthebest

.

**Rinniebear** LensyPansy Hai there Lenny =] Do you like the twitter accountIi made with your email?~

_20 minutes ago_

**LensyPansy **Rinniebear LensyPansy?

_19 minutes ago_

**-Retweeted by Gakbomb, Kaisu, Leekku, and 8 others**

**Tetobread** LensyPansy Brilliant username.

_18 minutes ago_

**MeLuka **RT Tetobread LensyPansy Brilliant username. FB Liked

_18 minutes ago_

**Rinniebear** LensyPansy Gak suggested it, I just knew you'd love it ;)

_17 minutes ago_

**LensyPansy **Gakbomb I'm going to castrate you

_16 minutes ago_

**Gakbomb** LensyPansy 8D Did you like it? 8DDD I got the inspiration from that "I can't take my Panties Off" video we taped when you were drunk 8D.

_16 minutes ago_

**MeLuka** Gakbomb Link.

_16 minutes ago_

**Rinniebear **Gakbomb Trade for eggplants?

_16 minutes ago_

**Leekku **Gakbomb GAKKYY YOU SEXAH 3

_16 minutes ago_

**Tetobread **Gakbomb Ohohoho.

_16 minutes ago_

.

_Beep._

**.**

_1 New Message from LensyPansy!_

_._

_10:35am_

**To: **Kamui Gakupo

**From: **LensyPansy

YOU SWORE TO NEVER MENTION THAT. THAT'S IT.

.

_10:36am_

**To:** LensyPansy

**From: **Kamui Gakupo

It was my accident D8 What you going to do? D8 Don't hurt Eggu! D8

.

**LensyPansy** MeLuka –picture of undies- Gak snuck into your apartment ;)

_14 minutes ago_

**MeLuka** Gakbomb I'm going to torture you very very painfully.

_13 minutes ago_

**Gakbomb** MeLuka Oh? Are you going to spank me? ;)

_13 minutes ago_

**MeLuka **Gakbomb ...you.

_12 minutes ago_

**Gakbomb **MeLuka WAIT NO! LUKA-CHAN IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING! LEN SN- NOO DON'T HIT ME! Waeytfujkg

_12 minutes ago_

**Gakbomb **Dark Gakupo is activated.

_5 minutes ago_

**Gakbomb** Leekku Rinniebear MeLuka TetoBread .com/watch?v=btqZejLvZFU Enjoy.

_4 minutes ago_

**LensyPansy **Gakbomb YOU.

_4 minutes ago_

**LensyPansy **Leekku Rinniebear MeLuka Gak has stalker profiles on all three of you.

_4 minutes ago_

**Leekku** LensyPansy Gakbomb WHAT?

_3 minutes ago_

**Rinniebear **LensyPansy You should've told me earlier. Gakbomb I'm ROADROLLAAHING YOU BOTH.

_3 minutes ago_

**G****akbomb **.com/watch?v=AUxe9yf6SqU

_2 minutes ago_

**Rinniebear** LensyPansy I want to suck ..AHAHAHAHAHA

_2 minutes ago_

**TetoBread **LensyPansy Is that why you like banana.. ... I don't want to know.

_2 minutes ago_

.

_._

_Beep._

.

_New MESSAGE from RINNY!_

_._

_10:59am_

**To: **HatsuneMiku

**From: **Kagamine Rin

Is it just me or does Luka seem to be..sadistically happy with all this blackmail...?

.

_11:00am_

**To: **Kagamine Rin

**From: **Hatsune Miku

I..think she's blushing as well..

.

_11:02am_

**To: **Hatsune Miku

**From:** Kagamine RIn

Oh m..y...is that..BLOOD on her shirt?

.

_11:02am_

**To:** Kagamine Rin

**From: **Hatsune Miku

Poor..Gak

.

**MeLuka **is running out of places to hide the bodies

_38 seconds ago_

_

* * *

_

I ended it..rather..on a scary note..-shot- Well I hope you enjoyed it! Next update may take a while since I have alot of work...exam...figure skating exam...piano exam...so Yeah..lots of work.

Review's make me happy!

-Puppet

PS: I couldn't use youtube at school so lets hope that google did its job well. I used Razzyness's English Pero Pero link because..I couldn't google the original one. Sorry!


	5. Where Airplanes become cool

**Dedication - glider383 (1st, 11th, 16th and 25th)**

**No seriously. THANK YOU SO MUCH. You've reviewed every single one of my chapters and you were my first reviewer. AND you were my 11th reviewer. (Lets not mention that's my favourite number -coughcough-)**

**A BIG THANK YOU. To Everyone who still reviewed even though I haven't updated for like months. You guys reviewing really made me get the energy and inspiration to write this chapter. **

**As for why I took so long.**

**you know. Procastination. Laptops breaking. Harddrives breaking. Holidays. Ahem. Holidays without a laptop. Blasphemy like that.**

**ENJOY. AND KNOW THAT AIRPLANES ARE COOL.**

**

* * *

**

**Entering the Blogsphere**

_Technology: The world at our fingertips, why waste it?_

Chapter 3 – Tweets and Blackmail

* * *

**Gak's BOMB**

_**Posted on 18th August 12:31pm**_

_**..**_

**DADAM! Its time for the Daily EggxBomb Joke!**

_What __**leeked**__ into Kaito's room last night?_

;) (The divine eggplant and I will ALWAYS KNOW YOUR SECRETS)

UNTIL THE NEXT WE MET.

MEET*

...YEA.

-THE ANON BOMBER-

.

.

_**Comments**_

**Click here to add a comment**

_._

_Beep_

_._

_NEW MESSAGE FROM KAIKAI DARLING._

_._

_12:40pm_

**From: **KaiKai Darling

**To: **Len

Does anyone even read Gaku's blog?

.

_12:40pm_

**From: **LensyPansy

**To: **Kaito

Not really. But, something leake- I mean _**leeked**_ into your room _**last night?**_

.

_12:45pm_

**From: **KaiKai Darling

**To:** Len

...So. How's the weather?

.

_12:45pm_

**From: **LensyPansy

**To:** Kaito

DON'T TRY AND CHANGE THE SUBJE-Excuse me, Rin just threw an airplane into my head.

.

.

**Pansy Darling.**

Can I borrow a pad please?

Sincerely.

**RinBear**

.

.

**Rinuke**

...WHAT? Why would I have a PAD?

**Your Seme.**

.

.

**Pansy SWEETIE**

Ohhh I see you're _that type_. Then can I borrow a tampon?

I"M THE SEME. ON YOUR KNEES. HAIL ME.

Sincerely

**Kagamine Rin**

.

.

**RinUKE**

...Why would I have those..._items_ on me?

**Your. Freaking. Seme. **

.

.

**My Helpless Darling**

To cater your OH SO WONDERFUL Girlfriend's needs?

You suck.

**RinnieBear**

.

.

_Beep_

_._

_NEW MESSAGE FROM RINUKE_

_._

_1:02pm_

**From:** Rinuke

**To:** Len

HEY DON'T JUST IGNORE ME D

.

_1.02pm_

**From:** PansyDarling

**To: **Rin

Miku was in Kaito's room last night

.

_1:02pm_

**From**: Rinuke

**To**: Len

Pfft, that's OLD NE-wait WHAT? _Miku? Kaito's__** ROOM? LAST NIGHT?**_

Do not DISTURB ME. DO NOT TEXT ME BACK.

.

_1:04pm_

**From:** Rin

**To:** Miku, Luka

SO is this what you meant when you said you were "busy" _**last night? **_in Kaito's room?

.

_1:05pm_

**From: **Miku

**To: **Rin, Luka

Oh? You found out? ...AHAHAHAHA.

.

_1:06pm_

**From:** Luka

**To: **Miku, Rin

...Is he good...?

.

_1:06pm_

**From: **Miku

**To: **Rin, Luka

Kaito? Oh yes he's really good! He showed me so many stuff. You guys should try him!

.

_1:06pm_

**From**: Rin

**To:** Miku, Luka

...MIKU. HAVE YOU NO SHAME?

.

_1:07pm_

**From**: Miku

**To**: Rin, Luka

ME? 8D NOT REALLAH

.

.

**Email:**

**Password**:TERRITORY

.

**Te-Te-Te-Teto:** Kaito. You realise that it's spreading around the school that you're good at "night" right?

**Kaito:** ...What?

**Te-Te-Te-Teti: **Apparently you and a certain greenette had _great fun _last night.

**Kaito:** ...I was tutoring Miku...for maths. On the Surface area of a Cone actually.

**.**

_1:50pm_

**From: **Rinuke

**To: **Len

YOU LIED TO ME. YOUUU LIEEDDD TO was _**tutoring her.**_

.

_1:50pm_

**From**: LensyPansy

**To**: Rin

..I never said they were doing anything.

.

_1:51pm_

**From: **Rinuke

**To:** Len

D8. ITS YOUR FAULT ANYWAY.

.

_1:51pm_

**From:** LensyPansy

**To: **Rin

It was on _Gakupo's_ blog

.

_1:52pm_

**From:** Rinuke

**To: **LensyPansy

LINK NOW. AND ...It's not really your fault then...BUT ITS STILL YOUR FAULT.

.

.

**LensyPansy **...Women.

_10 seconds ago_

**-Retweeted by Gakbomb, Kaisu, and 1337 others male tweeters.**

**

* * *

**

WHEEE Review review review. Even if my writing style isn't the best xD.

Constructive Critism I tell you. Constructive Critism.

Oh if it's of any interest. I now has a yt channel 8D. With Vocaloid Covers 8D. Da.

WANNA LINK? ASK ME 3

(No don't my voice sounds like an off-tune engloid)

Should I start another vocaloid fic?

Da?

-PUPPET-

AKA

-PAPETO-


	6. Catastrophes of a Wannabe Gangster

**Woohoo. This time it took like what 8D 3 months. I have no excuses blargh. OH I DO. I'm currently planning a Flash Mob in SYDNEY. So It'd be great if any of you guys could help us spread the word**

?#!eid=155352007860106 -Event on Facebook. if the Link doesn't show just search up Flash Mob for Japan in Sydney C:

**And According to Microsoft Word Documents 8D This is my longest chapter yet!  
A new Naruto fic will be coming out in a like a week or so. So Yay for that too~**

**Dedication: Alan C. -Yes you Canadian…Person. I don't know you very well, but hey you're the first person I've ever met that've actually read my stories before 8D. I do hope that we can talk. **

**Now proceed onto this mess of words 8D**

* * *

**Enter the Blogsphere**

_Technology: The world at our fingertips, why waste it?_

Chapter 6 - Catastrophes of the Wannabe Gangster

* * *

**Kaito's Cream Box **

_**Posted on 22nd August 8:30am**_

_**.**_

_**Subject:**__No Subject_

Dear Blog. I wish you were intelligent enough to tell me how to do this.

It's so…weird.

.

.

**Comments**

.

_**Kagamine Len**__ commented on 22nd August 9:15am_

**Subject**_: No Subject_

Sup Bro. You okay mate?

.

_**Kaito**__ commented on 22nd August 9:18am_

**Re:Subject:**_No subject_

…Are _you okay?_

.

_**Kagamine Len **__commented on 22nd August 9:19am_

**Re:Subject:**_ Bogan Bitch_

Crikey mate, I lost a bet with me girlfriend . Hadda talk like a bogan gangster for the rest of the week, yo.

.

_**Kaito**__ commented on 22nd August 9:20am_

**Re: Subject:**_ Bogan Bitch_

Its Thursday. A few more days to go. Have fun "mate".

You are _so whipped_

.

_**Kagamine Rin**__ commented on 22nd August 9:23am_

**Re: Subject: **_Bogan Awesome_

I'll have you know that Len _loves "__**being whipped**__"_.

.

_**Kagamine Len **__commented on 22nd August 9:23am_

**Re: Subject: **_Bogan Bitch_

Not what you were saying last night girlie.

…yo.

.

_**Meiko**__ commented on 22nd August 9:24am_

**Re: Subject: **Bogan Buffon

So that little monkey of yours does have some semeness Rin.

.

.

Facebook MOBILE Login

Email:

Password: bananarin

.

**You have 1 New Notification**

**.**

**Kaito** tagged you in a wall post.

_6 minutes ago_

.

**Kaito **Lost a bet aainst Rin huh? There goes your semeness.

_6 minutes ago_ · Comment· Like

**Kagamine Rin, Kaito, Kamui Gakupo **and **13 others like this**

**.**

**Kagamine Len **_at 10:15am 22nd August_

Bugger off ya lil' buggering bro. Y'all just jealous of mah semeness yo.

.

**Kaito**_at 10:15am 22nd August_

I will when you tell me what "bugger off" is ;)

**11 people like this**

.

**Kagamine Rin**_at 10:17am 22nd August_

I don't know what's quite wrong with you today dear len. Are you suffering from some kind of…country, gangster talking illness? ;)

.

**Kagamine Len**_at 10:17am 22nd August_

…Bugger off.

.

.

_BOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGG._

_._

_1 New Messy Miraculous Marvellous Motherly Mikutastic Message from Mother Miku_

.

_10:20am_

**To: **RinnieBear

**From: **Mother Miku

Good going dear ;D

.

_10:21am_

**To:** Mother Miku

**From: **RinnieBear

I learn from the best.

.

_10:21am_

**To: **RinnieBear

**From: **Mother Miku

Luka? ;D I SEE. TIME FOR SOME FUN.

.

_10:27am_

**To:** Master Luka

**From: **RinnieBear

Target Unsuspecting.  
.

_10:27am_

**To:** RinnieBear

**From:** Master Luka

Good job. Planning 5% done. Proceed as normal.

.

_10:27am_

**To:** Master Luka

**From:**RinnieBear

Hai. May the Tuna Roll with You. Rin Out.

.

**Sign In**

**.**

**Username or Email: **RinnieBear

**Password: **

.

**LensyPansy** RinnieBear My Bro Gakupo wants me to ask yo if yo know why tha pinka chicka flipped her hair cause apparently she NEVER flips her hair yo. Me Bro thinks that's an implication planning evil mate. Ya'know N"thing?

_3 minutes ago_

.

**RinnieBear **LensyPansy Lennyyy she flipped her HAIR. How's that an indication of planning evil? Why would Luka plan Evil? She's so….innocent.

_3 minutes ago_

_._

_._

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNn_

_._

_New Message from Bear_

_._

_11:11am_

**To:** Luka

**From: **Bear

Your boytoy knows you surprisingly well.

.

_11:11am_

**To: **Luka

**From: **Bear

Luka. I just saw your phone. GO AND CHANGE YOUR SETTINGS BACK I WILL NOT BE REFERRED TO AS "BEAR"

.

_11:13am_

**To:** Luka

**From:** Bear

HEY! STOP IGNORING ME. STOP OGLING AT GAKUPO'S BLOG

.

_11:16am_

**To:** Luka

**From: **Bear

APPARENTLY KAITO IS DEVELOPING A CRUSH ON MIKI AND WANTS TO ASK HER OUT

.

_11:16am_

**To:** RinnieBear

**From:** Luka

MIKI? MIKIIIIIII? WHAT THE HELL? What in the WORLD is that pink hair loli doing?

.

_11:17am_

**To: **Luka

**From:** RinnieBear

Oops my bad. I accidentally typoed ;). I meant Miku

.

_11:17am_

**To:** RinnieBear

**From:** Luka

...

.

_11:18am_

**To:** Luka

**From: **RinnieBear

Wasn't my fault that you were too busy ogling at his blog ;) Don't think that I don't know about your little purple drawer under your bed. Or what kinda things you have inside.

The Rin knows all.

.

_11:19am_

**To:** RinnieBear

**From: **Luka

Do not try to _blackmail me __**you mini Edward Cullen.**_

.

_11:19am_

**To: **Luka

**From: **RinnieBear

…._**EDWARD CULLEN? **_

.

_11:20am_

**To: **RinnieBear

**From: **Luka

Don't think that I didn't notice all those time you went sneaking off to Len's room to _look at his beautiful sleeping form._

.

_11:20am_

**To: **Luka

**From: **Rinniebear

So we were talking about Kaito's beautiful crush on Miku weren't we?

.

_11:21am_

**To: **RinnieBear

**From:** Luka

Really trying to blackmail me.

.

.

**RinnieBear **Leekku What have we unleashed unto the world. Luka used to be so...sensible

_4 minutes ago_

**Leekku** RinnieBear I REMEMBER THE GOOD OLD TIMES WHEN SHE LOVED DRESSING UP BARBIES AND SHE WAS THE "BABY" WHENEVER WE PLAYED HOUSE.

_3 minutes ago_

**MeLuka **Leekku RinnieBear Do not mention the dark times.

_3 minutes ago_

**Leekku **MeLuka YOU USED TO BE SO CUTE LUKIKA D8

_2 minutes ago_

**MeLuka **Leekku ERASE IT FROM YOUR MEMORY

_2 minutes ago_

**LensyPansy **RinnieBear Mah Girl, I think it was da tuna yo.

_1 minutes ago_

**MeLuka **LensyPansy Is that an insulting tone I hear?

_59 seconds ago_

**Rinniebear **LensyPansy DON"T INSULT THE TUNA

_58.314159265358979726 seconds ago_

**Rinniebear **LensyPansy ...shit I was too late. RIP Lenny

.

.

_Bling Bling! You have one new text from The Dark and Sexy Eggplant Seme_

.

_12:21pm_

**To: **Kaito

**From:** The Dark and Sexy Eggplant Seme

WAI IS MY LUKA ON TOP OF LEN? WHY IS HE COVERING HIS EARS AND SCREAMING IN PAIN? WHAT ARE THEY DOING! WHAT IS LEN DOING TO MY DARLING?

.

_12:22pm_

**To: **The Long Hair Plant

**From: **Kaito

Gak, I told you to stop messing around with my phone, because NO I'm not calling you a dark and sexy eggplant seme.

...I think Luka is torturing Len.

.

_._

**Kaisu **I think..Luka is screaming math's equations at Len.

_5 minutes ago_

**Rinniebear **Kaisu ...What?

_5 minutes ago_

**Rinniebear **MeLuka STOP SCREAMING THE QUADRATIC FORMULA, PI , RADICAL PROPERTIES AND WHAT NOT.

_1 minute ago_

.

.

**Kaito's Cream Box **

_**Posted on 22nd August 1:01am**_

_**.**_

_**Subject: **__Sigh_

I still don't know what to do my blog.

I'm confused.

.

.

_**Comments**_

**Click here to add a comment**

**.**

**.**

**Rinniebear **MeLuka LUKA. STOP IT, I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN ABUSE MY BOYFRIEND. ITS BEEN HALF AN HOUR.

.

.

**Kaito's Cream Box **

_**Posted on 22nd August 1:11:pm**_

_**.**_

_**Subject: **__Woe is me_

Why must thee plague my mind like a …

…

…

…

..like a...bee to thy floral heavenly scent

I pray thee, tell me.

.

.

_**Comments**_

.

_**Kamui Gakupo**__ commented on 22nd August 1:13pm_

**Subject: **Elizabethan

So you go Shakespearean when you get depressed. Like Buzz Lightyear and his Spanish.

.

.

**Rinniebear **MeLuka ...HEY. I said stop!

_10 minutes ago_

**Rinniebear **MeLuka Luuukkaaaaa stop it!

_5 minutes ago_

**LensyPansy **RinnieBear Thank you Rinuke, I love you. So much. So friggin much. My tsundere 3

_2 minutes ago_

_**-**_**Retweeted by Rinniebear**

**Rinniebear **LensyPany ...You owe me oranges. You are exempt from your dare of speaking like a gangster thingy person

_2 minutes ago_

**-Liked by LensyPansy**

**LensyPansy **But still…..Women.

_2 minutes ago_

-**Retweeted by Hatsune Mikuo, Kasane Ted and 6996 other male tweeters.**

**Rinniebear** LensyPansy ...I take it back you still have to speak like a gangster.

_1 minute ago_

**LensyPansy **Rinniebear ….DAMN IT….MATE

_40 seconds ago_

* * *

**WHEEE DID YOU ENJOY MY LAMENESS DEAR READERS? **

**Ohohohohoho. **

**You know the drill dayo~**

**Review, Favourite, Flame, PM, message, Facebook, YT, Formspring what not.**

**Expect the Next Chapter in 3 months 8D or something. **  
**Now does anyone happen to know a good online place to buy good cheap 0$-150$ recording mics? 8D**

**Off.**

**Puppet~**


End file.
